Юмичика Аясегава
| image = | race = Синигами | birthday = 19 сентября | gender = мужской | height = 169 см | weight = 59 кг | division = 11 | affiliation = Готей 13, Общество душ | occupation = Пятый офицер одиннадцатого отряда | team = Файл:11.jpg Одиннадцатый отряд | partner = Иккаку Мадараме | base of operations = Штаб одиннадцатого отряда, Сейрейтей, Общество душ | relatives = | education = | shikai = Рурииро Кудзяку | bankai = | manga debut = Глава 85 (Том 10) | anime debut = Серия 26 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Джун Фукуяма | english voice = Брайан Бикок | spanish voice = Клаудио Доминго (Испания) Маизес Иван Мора (Лат. Ам.) }} Юмичика Аясегава (綾瀬川 弓親, Аясэгава Юмитика) — пятый офицер одиннадцатого отряда Готея 13, под командованием Кенпачи Зараки. Внешность , обложка and jaw-length black hair, which, in conjunction with the feathers, gives him a somewhat feminine appearance. Before he joined the Gotei 13, he wore a simple kimono with a flowery pattern on it, did not wear any feathers on his eyes, and his hair was down his back and tied in a loose ponytail with shoulder-length pieces framing his face. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Yumichika sports a similar hairstyle as before, although he now has a braid hanging down the right side of his face. He has feathers protruding from his hair on both sides of his head. Also, both his eyes now sport extended lashes and he wears a white sash over his right shoulder. }} Юмичика носит стандартный Шинигами Шихакушо униформу с некоторыми настройками . Оранжевый часть одежды сидит на вершине мундира на шее , которая охватывает большую часть груди , которые могли бы быть подвержены его форме. Это связано с оранжевой рукава на правой руке под большим слабее облегающее рукаве мундира . Yumichika имеет красочные перья на его правой ресниц и бровей . Он имеет блестящий кожи, фиолетовые глаза , 3 и челюсть длиной черные волосы, которые , в сочетании с перьями , дает ему несколько женственный вид. Прежде, чем он присоединился к Готей 13 , он носил простую кимоно с цветочным узором на него , не носить любые перья на его глазах, и его волосы были по его спине и связали в свободном хвост с плеча длины частей обрамление его лицо. Семнадцать месяцев после поражения Айзена , Юмичика спортивные подобную прическу , как и раньше , хотя у него теперь есть коса висит вниз по правой стороне его лица. У него есть перья выступающих из его волос на обеих сторонах головы. Кроме того, оба его глаза теперь спорт продлен ресницы , и он носит белый пояс через правое плечо . 4 Характер Юмичика — нарцисс, который всё судит по его красоте. Тем не менее, он иногда довольно внимательный к окружающим, помогает им. Он сильный боец, и хотел получить пост третьего офицера своего отряда, потому что, как он считает, иероглиф 三 (три) — самый красивый из чисел. Но это место уже занял Иккаку, и поэтому Юмичика занял пятое место, так как 五 (пять) похоже на 三. Он очень верный друг Иккаку, например, он покинул свой пост у барьера в фальшивой Каракуре, чтобы спасти его, и обещал убить своих союзников, если они его не отпустят. Также для него важно мнение Кенпачи и Иккаку, он прячет от них истинную силу своего меча, чтобы его не засмеяли и не стали ненавидеть. Несмотря на такой яркий характер, Юмичика довольно проницателен, он может быстро раскрыть чей-либо характер и привычки. История thumb|190px|left|Юмичика до того, как он стал синигами Юмичика был другом Иккаку Мадараме ещё до того, как Кенпачи Зараки стал капитаном Готея. Раньше, эти двое путешествовали по Руконгаю вместе в поисках сражений. До того дня, когда Иккаку сразился с Кенпачи и проиграл ему. Кенпачи предложил Иккаку, раз уж тот выжил, попробовать убить его снова, в следующий раз. Вскоре Юмичика узнаёт, что Кенпачи стал капитаном Готея. И они решили стать синигами и отправиться служить под началом Зараки, и дослужились до офицеров. Юмичика выбрал место пятого офицера, так как считал цифру 4 не такой красивой, а Иккаку занял должность третьего офицера. Силы и способности Эксперт владения мечом: Юмичика, как один из старших офицеров одиннадцатого отряда, отлично орудует мечом. Он может сражаться наравне с лейтенантом, например, с Сюхеем Хисаги, или арранкаром, таким как Шарлотт Кулхорн. Поступь: Юмичика часто использует сюнпо, но только для того, чтобы успевать за более сильными соперниками. Он достаточно быстр, чтобы догнать Гандзю Шибу и атаковать его прежде, чем тот мог среагировать или увернуться , также он способен держаться наравне с арранкарами или бойцами уровня лейтенанта. Большая выносливость: Юмичика — очень упорный боец. В его схватке с Шарлоттом Кулхорном, Юмичика был почти побежден его атаками, а его левая рука сломана в трех местах. Даже несмотря на это он был способен продолжать бой. Большая крепкость: Юмичика продемонстрировал неплохую сопротивляемость ранам. В бою с Гандзю Шибой он принял на себя прямое попадание фейерверков Гандзю и получил только незначительные ожоги. В бою с Люппи Антенором его неоднократно атаковали, сначала Люппи в обычном состоянии, а затем дважды в высвобожденном, но Аясегава по-прежнему мог сражаться, получив лишь незначительные порезы на голове. Высокая духовная сила: Несмотря на то, что он лишь пятый офицер, его духовная сила соответствует уровню лейтенанта. Кидо: Юмичика показал высокие навыки в технике кидо. Он способен использовать хадо среднего уровня и бакудо низкого уровня без чтения их текста. (только в аниме) Духовный меч , по «прозвищу» . Занпакто имеет форму обычной катаны. Его цуба похожа на немецкий крест, рукоять фиолетовая, а ножны цвета фуксии. The spirit of Ruri'iro Kujaku is as vain as his owner, as Yumichika is shown visibly getting angry with him for thinking of himself as beautiful, saying that he is full of himself. He even goes as far as to call his Zanpakutō annoying and tries to break the blade after performing Jinzen.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 18 Ruri'iro Kujaku is an odd sword, as it has a favorite color. "Azure" is its favorite while "Wisteria" is its least favorite. Because of this, Yumichika calls it "Fuji Kujaku", knowing that Ruri'iro Kujaku really hates that name so that it will sulk and doesn't reach full power. It is only when he calls it by its true name that its potential is achieved. Due to it being a Kidō-type Zanpakutō, Yumichika hides this from the 11th Division, for fear of being hated as the division is known for shunning non-direct combat blade.Bleach manga; Chapter 322, page 4-6 *'Шикай': Фальшивая команда высвобождения Фудзи Кудзяку, которую обычно использует Юмичика, — . Настоящая же команда высвобождения Рурииро Кудзяку — . Yumichika runs his hand along the length of the blade as it glows a white light and transforms. It takes the form of a sickle-shaped blade, or falx, distinguished from the khopesh by the cutting edge being located on the inside. A hinge at top of the hilt allows it to split into four identical and evenly spaced blades. The hilt and tsuba remain the same in this form.Bleach manga; Chapter 89, page 6 :Способности шикая: When released as Ruri'iro Kujaku, the blades can flare up and transform into a number of glowing peacock feather-like vines.Bleach manga; Chapter 147, page 9 These vines move to grapple and ensnare an opponent. Once the opponent is sufficiently subdued the vines begin to grow energy buds that are being filled with the opponent's Reiatsu. The flowers actually use it as a form of power source, siphoning the Reiatsu the opponent emits in order to fuel their growth. When the flowers bloom the collected Reiatsu is turned against the opponent, either seriously incapacitating them or killing them in the process. By chewing on the petals of the bloomed flowers one's wounds are healed and their Reiatsu is revitalized. When the effect is over the vines release the target and shrivel up. The vines then recede back into the hilt and the sealed blade is reconstituted.Bleach manga; Chapter 321, page 15-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 322, page 2-3 *'Банкай': Ещё не достигнут. Интересные факты Цитаты События и сражения Сноски Звания Навигация en:Yumichika Ayasegawa de:Yumichika Ayasegawa es:Yumichika Ayasegawa fr:Yumichika Ayasegawa Категория:Одиннадцатый отряд Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Офицеры Категория:Эксперты владения мечом